Ginny's Secret Pleasure
by drdj2006
Summary: Ginny is having some secret fun time and her secret is found out.  Rated M for a reason don't like don't read. Also this is complete for now but I might write more some time.


Disclaimer: If you recognize it it's not mine. If you decide you want to sue me and get my money, guess what I have no money. So just sit back and enjoy because that's what this is here for enjoyment.

AN: A special thank you to Sky King Haruka Tenoh who has been kind enough to be my Beta-Reader.

* * *

My fingers felt so good inside me scratching the itch that had been bothering me all day. A continuous pulsing need deep inside had started before I woke up this morning. I remember a dream where a beautiful head of curly brown hair was moaning from between my legs with her hand working deep inside me. The memory made my body roll and the itch move a little deeper out of my reach as my hips rolled of their own accord. Sadly my day had been too busy for me to even sneak away long enough to put ten minutes into getting a quick release. The more I thought about how long my day was the harder that itch was to reach. Not to mention how much wetter I got every time I saw the girl from my dreams; either in my memories, daydreams, or during school. I was just teasing myself, squirming under my own menstruations. My body yearned for more, deeper than my fingers could reach.

In a case of flowing shimmering sliver, like that of an invisibility cloak, invisible to the rest of the world I had a special toy. Buying the toy had been an adventure since there were so many choices to choose from. The shop had been my brothers' so I used their help to pick it out and purchase it. After the Joke shop did so well they opened a shop of a different manor. HMST or to a select few who know Weasley's Magical Mugle Sex Toys with the W over the first M to look like an H. They are the ones who suggested the case to keep the toy well hidden. At first anyone could see it, and then they gave me a special Disillusionment Charm. I charmed the bag and it became invisible to everyone but me. With another spell I could let it be seen to someone else but I didn't have anyone that I wanted to let see it. Well there was one person I would let see it. The girl from my dreams, if she was interested; sadly she wasn't.

I pulled the toy from its case and looked at the marble swirl of purples. The long slightly curved shaft slid through my hand. At nine inches it was slightly longer than I needed, but I liked having an extra two inches as a handle. Smiling as I played with the head sliding it down my body and teasing my clit. I circled it on my hard nub a few time before pressing the toy against my entrance. The head pushed inside me, stopping just past where my hips met my hand holding the shaft. I continued to squirm wanting the toy deeper inside me, but continued teasing myself. Moving the toy in-and-out of me had my head falling back and rolling side to side. Why was I teasing myself so much? Hadn't I been teased enough today seeing my dream girl passing her in the hall, meeting her for lunch, studying between and after classes? She must have seen the stress of my very frustrated day written on my face. Not that Hermione would normally suggest breaking the rules, but today she had. She told me I looked tired and said I could use the Prefect's private lavatory and with her password sent me on my way.

It wasn't often I had the privacy of the Prefect's lavatory to take my time and enjoy pleasuring myself. I took my time and turned on each tap, smelling the different perfumes and scents before picking the perfect combination and filling the swimming pool sized tub. As I undressed I caressed my body slowly pulling my robes and uniform away from my body. When I slid into the hot water I couldn't believe how good and relaxed I felt. I hadn't even realized I was touching myself until I was working my hands around my breasts and teasing my nipples until they were hard and sending jolts of pleasure to my core.

Normally I didn't have the time for foreplay, all I had time for was either a quick release or, sometimes, I could work myself up enough to sedate the drive for a little while before the overactive itch came back. I found that an hour or so before curfew I could use the second floor girls lavatory because Moaning Myrtle drove everyone away. She did catch me however and that in its self turned into an interesting situation. Being no more than 17 when she died and not having any friends, it's easy to conclude she never had a sexual experience other than when she would spy on people. We made an agreement. I needed a place to take care of my overactive sex drive without being caught, and she wanted to be a voyeur. She would chase off anyone wanting to use the lavatory for one reason or another. So I would let her watch if she kept quiet. It worked well she stayed back until I was too far gone to care where she was and no matter what time of day it was the lavatory was always empty for me. Even then, I didn't want to take too long and risk someone coming in, or hearing me, or searching for me.

Then one day things got very interesting. As I'm riding on the brink holding back and waiting until I can't hold it any longer, she flew in for a very close look and flicked her finger over my clit. Of course being a ghost, her finger passed through me, but when it did so it caused a cold sensation to shoot through my clit and spread throughout the rest of my body. That sensation alone sent me into one of the best orgasms of my life. I was trembling hours later still feeling the lingering pleasures in my body. She was actually smiling after she did it. It was a smug smile that said she was happy with the results of her exploration. I was shocked.

Time went by after that and we continued with our normal arrangement until I had almost forgotten about the incident. Then she chose to remind me of it. She watched as I got myself off and just after my orgasm she flicked my clit like she had the first time, and instantly sent me into another orgasm. This time she didn't stop at one she kept going and because of the position I was in, I couldn't close my legs to stop her. The orgasms just kept coming and wouldn't stop; she was giggling happily and I was writhing on the floor caught between pleasure and pain. The intense feelings caused me to start screaming which attracted the attention of Professor McGonagall who came rushing into the lavatory. Myrtle rushed to stop her at the door finally stopping her torture of my body. Curled into a ball I crawled to the corner to hide. Professor McGonagall bought whatever lie Myrtle told her. After I picked myself up and got cleaned up and redressed I made the no touching rule. She had kept up her end of the deal, but just in case I have been searching for a new place to go.

If Hermione would let me, I'd like to make that new place the Perfect's lavatory, not like I would be keeping it from anyone but Mione. It was nice and big with lots of room a few stalls on one side and the giant bath on the other more towels that I could fill the pool with. I could take my time and enjoy everything I can think of to get myself off. Just the thought of such freedom to do with myself as I pleased sent a new wave of pleasure through my body arching my back and slamming the toy's full length inside me. At first it was a shock to my system that brought a moan from my throat.

I slid the toy out the full length and then slowly slid it back in. I built up speed over time as I enjoyed the upward curved tip rubbing along my top wall back and forth, in-and-out, over and over until my hand was a blur under the water. The water was the only thing keeping me from going faster still. Then it was like the toy was going faster than my hand and I didn't understand how or why, but honestly caring about it was the furthest thing from my mind. That is until movement somehow caught my eye. My hand stopped between my legs but the toy's nine inches still slid in-and-out of me. I tried to lift my head and focus my eyes on what was moving but all I could make out was a human figure in school robes.

My hands gripped the edge of the seat in the tub trying to make my brain work beyond the mounting pleasure between my legs. Then the figure laughed and I knew whose laugh it was, but I didn't want it to be her here seeing me like this. I was too open and too vulnerable; I would never survive the rejection. A moan passed my lips again this time I sounded a little more pained as I was trying to stop what was happening. Power over my body was no longer mine and I couldn't stop the toy. Then she started talking to me making it that much harder.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself Ginny? You seemed to have been a moment ago. What happened? Did I startle you?" There was a teasing smile in her voice.

I didn't know what she wanted but the sooner I got off the sooner I could end this travesty and be out of this situation leaving it a bad memory to scare me away from masturbation for life. My hand lifted from the edge of the seat to play with my clit; it's the only way to get me off penetration won't do it alone no matter how wonderful it felt.

"Ah-uh-uhh. Now, now, none of that." With a wave of her wand my hands were pinned to the seat I had been gripping. "I like you just where you are." She stood at the edge of the tub standing over me so if I managed to open my eyes I was looking right at her.

Even though I still couldn't focus on her beautiful stormy eyes or long wavy soft brown hair, I could still see her in my mind clear as day. Just as she had been in the dream last night; not to mention every other dream I had had over the last five years. I struggled to say her name and it came out a long slow moan. "Hermmmione?"

"What's wrong? Can't talk?" She laughed again and this time it didn't make me want to hide it made me want to beg.

I moaned, it was the only response I had left, and other than begging it was all I wanted to do.

"I had a nice long chat with Moaning Myrtle today. She told me some very interesting things about you. Do you know what she told me?" I could hear her weight shifting from side to side.

I shook my head hoping that Myrtle hadn't told her about my sex drive and that Hermione herself was the object of such lust and frustration.

"Well even though I owe Harry three reports I promised her alone time with him for information on you and your continuous business in the second floor girls lavatory. You see I thought you were having relations with someone who you were spending so much time with and hadn't told me, your best friend. Which hurt by the way." She stopped talking and swaying and I just sat there completely at her mercy which I was guessing wasn't going to be kind. "But I was wrong. You were just overly horny and all because of me; which was, and is, very flattering." She crouched down so she was looking directly into my eyes as I struggled to keep them open. "Were you just thinking about me while you were fucking yourself Ginny? Is it true what Myrtle told me today?"

Lying wouldn't get me out of this and I could do my best to make it up to her later and apologize. For now I would have to tell her the truth if only by nodding and trying to say I'm sorry. I managed to lift my head and give a small nod. Squeezing my eyes shut as tightly as I could I managed a strangled half moaned "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Gin. All you have to do is…" she leaned over slowly and placed her hand on my chest. I had no idea what to expect.

"…one thing…" She whispered in my ear.

I was scared now as to what she was going to do or hold over my head.

"… one small convenient thing…" Her hand slid down my chest to my stomach and her fingers walked there way between my legs.

All thought in my head stopped and I pulled my hands from the seat and grabbed her arm thankful the spell had only been a Placement charm letting move my arms again. I needed something, anything to hold on, to cling to. With where her hand was I needed to cling to her no matter how much it would come back to bite me in the ass.

"… all I want you to do Ginny…" Her fingers slide between my lips finding wetness that had nothing to do with the water that was up to my chest.

This was it, one more movement and I would be screaming one of the most powerful orgasms of my life into her arm in front of me.

"… is come for me, Ginny. Come for me like you did for Myrtle. But come only for me." Her fingers circled over my clit pushing just like I needed them not soft, but not crushing rubbing over the nub again and again and again.

I clung even tighter to her arm my hands clawing their way up it to hold tighter as I pressed my forehead to her bicep and screamed out my orgasm. Colors exploded behind my eyes as the world faded away except for what she was doing and were we were touching. My hips bucked against the toy and her rubbing fingers that were riding me through my orgasm pulling it out as far as possible. My body shook and spammed and bucked. My legs closed around her hand and the toy that was still working inside me. The toy slowed down and finally settled inside me. Just as her hand slowed and the rubbing softened until she was cupping me in her hand as I calmed down. I had a long way to go before calming down seeing as at the moment I was close to passing out.

That's when I realized that Hermione was talking to me "Shhh that's right, that's what I wanted. I just wanted to see you happy. Shhh its ok I've got you."

Then I felt her moving as she slid into the water beside me and gathering me up in her arms softly. I curled against her still shaking from spasms as I hid my face between her neck and shoulder. Wrapping my arms around her neck and clinging as tight as I could hold. More than anything I needed the stability of her there under me holding me tight.

"Ginny can you hear me?" She asked.

I nodded

"Are you ok?" She sounded worried.

I nodded again.

"Are you happy or upset that I tricked you into this?" she sounded scared this time.

She tricked me? When did she trick me? Was this her plan all along? She wanted to get me alone and get me off? "Why?" Was all I could say.

I felt her chuckle under me "Because I want you." She leaned down to whisper in my ear voice low and husky "I want you like you want me."

My shivering body was the only response I had along with a soft moan.

Still in the same husky voice she whispered "But we can talk about it later Love. I still want more of you."

Groaning I clung to her. I didn't think my body could handle much more. My head shook trying to tell her so.

"Nonsense. I know I can get another one out of you." The grin in her voice brought my still recovering body back to life. "Trust me I'll take care of you."

That last phrase took the breath from my lungs and the wand tip I felt moving down my body kept me from getting a breath of air. Somehow there was enough air in me to softly moan as the wand tip turned icy cold as it ran down my body. I was squirming uncontrollably on her lap as she did wondrous things to my body. My body wanted her, but I needed her, now more than ever. Before it was just the thought of her that turned me on and made my body crave that release. Now it was her, her hands, her body, her words, it was Hermione Granger that made me crave that release. Her icy wand tip slid between my legs and touched my clit. The sensation rolled my body and arched my back pushing against the feeling. Her wand tip pulled away to be replaced by her fingers that felt even colder than the wand tip had. When her fingers pulled away the cold sensation lessened and a new one started. She pushed against the base of the toy still buried deep inside me and it began vibrating and sliding in-and-out of me slowly once more. The head of the toy stroked between those two spots inside me that tightened my stomach and bucked my hips. A hand slid down the inside of my thighs then up my leg to my hips suddenly I was pushed off her lap, turned and pulled back to straddle her hips. My hands gripped Hermione's shoulders as I ground my hips down against hers throwing my head back and arching against her. From her shoulders to her neck then sliding up to tangle in her hair my hands held her tight and my body rolled up pressing the length of my body against hers. The shift forward pressed the base of the toy against Hermione and in turn deeper inside me. The pressure caused the in-and-out motion to change into a pulse inside me and I ground my hips down harder wanting more. My forehead pushed against hers as I held her tight and rocked my hips into her. I was riding the girl I had been dreaming of for years. The girl I had seen growing up with my brother. The girl who brought me to the most pleasurable heights I had ever imagined.

I wanted to kiss her, needed to kiss her. It was so necessary for me to kiss her that I was about to do it whether she wanted me to or not. The need must have shown on my face because Hermione's hands left my hips and entangled in my hair pulling me down and crushing my lips against hers. A tongue against my lips opened mine and turned my head to let her in deeper. Lips continued to caress mine albeit roughly, but it was eagerly welcomed and returned. A tongue slid along mine, down and back to circle around the tip of mine. My groans vibrated into her mouth and to the back of her throat where her own groans started before echoing back into my mouth. Our hips continued to grind against each other, the vibrating toy driving me crazy with desire, as her tongue did all sorts of acrobatics in my mouth. Her body sliding against mine was driving me closer to the edge, but my body still needed one last push to bring me over the edge of ecstasy.

I didn't even know her hand had left my hair until I felt it pressing against the inside of my thigh. My lips pulled away from hers gasping for breath between whimpers and moans that got faster and louder as her hand got closer and closer to my center. "Merlin please, please, please." I don't know where the breath to speak came from, but I had to beg.

Hermione laughed and I could hear her breathing hard thorough it "Why are you asking Merlin?"

I ground my hips down and I heard her gasp "Her…mio…ne… pl…ease… pl…ease… pl…ease" begging through gasps for air and moans.

Her fingers flicked back and forth over my cit, the almost forgotten icy sensation shocked me even further and I was coming fast and hard and screaming. After that I remember nothing but the best feeling of my life, almost like I was floating weightless. No pain what was pain? Pain never existed. No depression. What was depression? It never existed. No sadness. What was sadness? Sadness did not exist. Cold, what was cold? That was cold. My first feeling other than pleasure was cold.

I opened my eyes to see concern and worry in the stormy blue-gray eyes of Hermione Granger. Slowly, I could hear her talking to me. "Ginny, Ginny are you ok? Can you hear me? What happened? Where did you go?"

At my back I could feel the cold that brought me back from the weightless dream I was in. Even with my back cold this was much better than a dream. I still had the unfailing feeling of pleasure and now I was looking at the girl who caused that feeling. She was still between my legs, standing over me, her hands running over my body. The effects were so calming I almost fell asleep. Twitching was all I could do as I tried to lift my hand and reach for her. She was at my side instantly lifting me from the floor and wrapping me in her arms and pulling me against her. My head lay against her chest. Finally my body was working again and I curled against her shivering. My over heated skin had cooled and the floor was freezing.

"Are you cold? Do you want to get back in the water?" a soft warm voice whispered through my hair and I gave a nod in response.

Once again I was lifted into her arms and lowered into the water. She cradled me in her lap as she had done before; my head on her shoulder my face against her neck, her hands holding me and stroking my hair. Everything was soft and warm again.

Finally my voice came back and I was able to speak softly. "Mione… water please."

She waved her wand over the edge of the pool and a glass of water filled with ice appeared. I took the water and drank as much as I could get in my mouth. The water seamed never ending. Once I had my fill, I set the glass on the edge of the tub and watched it refill itself. I smiled. I should have known that it was refilling.

"How do you feel?" Her words were soft and caring. They made me melt in her lap all over again.

"I've never felt like this before. How did you… where did you… when did you?" I was lost as to what question to ask first.

Her smile set me at ease "I have my ways, don't worry. Not to mention, I worried about you, seeing as Harry is dense."

"He's not so dense. I lost interest. I still look up to him, but there is someone else that started making my heart race." Don't ask me why I was talking about her like she was someone else. I don't know it's just how it came out in my state at the time.

"Does this someone else have a name?" I could hear the smile in her voice. Knowing what she knew from Myrtle she should know it was her, but behind the smile there was worry.

Nodding silently I hid against her neck. Being scared to tell the girl of your dreams that she's in your dreams shouldn't scare you after she has made you come more times than you can count and is holding your naked body.

"What is his name?" she sounded depressed that time which made no sense. What the hell was going through her head?

Being honest, that was my only thought, but it was a terrifying one that was accompanied by: _What if all she wanted was a fuck? What if she wanted nothing else?_ I took a deep breath and faced the facts "Her name is…" at the first three words I could feel her holding me tighter; it was encouraging "Hermione Jean Granger" I held my breath waiting for a reaction. When it came I was surprised to feel a gentle finger slide under my chin and lift me away from the warmth and softness of her neck. Then I found soft, warm lips against mine. The kiss was gentle and kind, no speed or sexual desire, just tender and loving. It was slow, but suggested that more were not out of the question.

As we finally slowly pulled apart I heard a soft but thankful "When?"

I smiled "About half way through my second year." Then a very odd sensation of something slipping out from between my legs startled me. "What was that?" Hermione pulled something from the water, it was small and thin, and when I really looked at it I knew what it was. It was my toy in shrunken form. "What happened to it?"

"It's ok it's a spell that works with it. Well, any penetration sex toy." She laughed and I gave her a very odd look. "I got a book in the mail that had hundreds of spells for sex toys of all kinds. I don't know who sent it, but it looked interesting. It's from a company called HST. That's how I knew all those spells to make it, umm, well you know, do all the stuff it did." She laid it on the side of the tub and it grew back to its full size. "That spell is to keep you from feeling empty after you have been filled for a long time."

I focused on the feeling between my legs and I didn't have the all too familiar feeling of emptiness. "Brilliant."

She smiled in return and pulled me back for another kiss again it was soft and slow, but this time it stirred up a desire. It wasn't a desire for sex. It wasn't a desire to come. It was a desire to be close to Hermione; closer than close. I wanted to be a part of her, melt into her, and cease to exist as myself and only exist with her as part of her. My desire was to have her as my entire world. Nothing else was to exist to me. The desire was so strong it consumed my every sense of individuality and replaced it with a need to be one with Hermione. Our kisses continued soft and slow, but not stopping. She was pulling me to her just as much as I was pulling her to me. My body was pushed away far enough to turn me towards her and be pulled on to her lap straddling her. My arms slid around her neck once more pulling us closer and running my hands into her hair. It was so soft and fine sliding through my fingers.

We finally broke apart eyes closed and foreheads pressed together still holding each other tightly. Our breath mingled in the inch or two between our open mouths. "Oh Merlin Hermione. I can't stop."

"I know. I can't either. I need you Ginny. Don't stop please. I need you. I can't get enough of you. More, I need more. Please." She was tugging and pulling me closer. Panting and begging for me not to stop.

My hands ran down her neck to her shoulders to pull her back for more kisses then I realized she was still in her uniform, robes and all. I kissed her again feeling that if I didn't I would lose my mind. It was still soft and long but I pulled back once again. "Why are you still wearing this?" I tugged on her robes.

She shrugged and pulled me back in for another kiss. I broke it pulling back wanting her to tell me why she was still dressed even though she was in the tub. She kept trying to kiss me and keep going, but I had to know why regardless of how insignificant or important it was. I pulled at her robes again "Why?"

She shied defeat and pressed her forehead against mine once more. "I just didn't take them off. I wanted you too badly once I saw you. Then we just kept going and it wasn't an issue. Once I get out and we get ready go back to the common room I'll just use a hot-air charm and they will be dry again." Her hands were gripping me now. "I need you Ginny please, just forget the robes and be with me."

Slowly, I nodded then slid my hands from her shoulders down her chest to release the clasp of her robes. I slid my hands under the robes and slid them back up her chest, to her shoulders, and down her arms. The robes fell to the bottom of the tub as I pulled them away. I kissed Hermione once it was gone and she pulled me close again, our kisses deepened but stayed slow. My hands played at her hips with my fingers slowly coming up to slide under her vest. Palms pressed against the white button up underneath and slid up once again to her shoulders then up her arms that were stretched high above her head. The vest fell to the tile floor with a wet splat. With a wicked grin, I grabbed her tie as I was leaning back, and then pulled myself up again for a kiss. This one held a little more hunger, but the desire and need to be close was still there just as strong. I loosened the tie and tossed it to join the vest.

I was pulled in for a long, deep kiss and I could feel Hermione wanting the teasing to stop and the kissing to continue. I needed to feel her skin and I'm sure she needed to feel my skin against hers. For a moment I stopped trying to undress her and got lost in the kiss my hands going back to her hair. Pushing my desires into the kiss, I hoped she would understand. Her skin called to me, beckoned me to taste, feel, kiss, and enjoy everything it had to offer. There was nothing more I wanted than to spell away her clothing and be sitting on her naked lap. My naked legs wrapped around her naked body. Her naked breasts and nipples pressed against mine. Once it was about what she was doing between my legs, then it changed, and now it was what her skin did to mine.

Once again I had gotten lost in the feel of Hermione's lips against mine. I think she finally got my message that I needed her against me with no barriers. Her hands led mine to her shirt and I found the space between two random buttons and slid my fingers through. Fingers found their first touch of clothing bound skin and I pulled my hands apart. The buttons ripped from the shirt and flew to ting, ding, ping, and plop bouncing around the room. The shirt was left wide open for my eyes and fingers to explore what lay underneath.

All I could do was stare at her perfectly smooth skin as my fingers came up and slid around her waist to hold her sides. My thumbs rubbed up and down against the soft warmth and, without intending to, my palms slid up and cupped her bra clad breasts. I could feel her nipples hard through the fabric pressing into my hands. Thumbs came down to cross over them back and forth. Hermione gasped above me and I looked up surprised by the noise. I grinned and repeated my action receiving the same reaction. Causing that reaction was better than I could have ever imagined.

Her skin called to me again and I gave in sliding off her lap to press my lips to the center of her chest. The softest sigh came from her lips as I dipped under water and kissed down to her stomach. I kissed, licked, nipped and touched as I lost myself in her skin. My hands slid around her and held her close as I lay my head against her chest inhaling long and deep memorizing the smell of her skin. Below the laundry and perfume and bath soap there was a sent that was purely Hermione, the smell of spring rain. Even before I knew her I loved the smell of spring rain. When I fell for her and first committed the smell to memory it was perfect, it just made sense.

There were hands pulling me back up I went easily finding those soft lips once again and felt my stomach press against hers and I slid myself between her legs. Hermione wound her arms around my neck and I raised a hand to flip the clasp of her bra open. She pulled back with a small giggle. "Had some practice at that have you?"

I replied with a grin as I pulled her shirt away then the bra without looking down, both of them joining the vest and tie with a splat. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Then my eyes dropped and I was looking at the most beautiful sight of my life. I had seen breasts before I grew up with a house full of boys who were all teenagers at one point. They all had dirty magazines hidden in the exact same place in each of their bedrooms, but these were nothing like those. Hermione sitting before me with her legs wrapped around me, skirt pushed up to her hips, waist deep in water, naked from the skirt up, that was the best moment of my life.

Soft and slow I kissed her again. I had her skin against mine and I needed to kiss her and taste her and show her what she meant to me. My tongue played with her bottom lip, a soft slow caress. She moaned and slid her hands down to my chest feeling all of the skin she could wrap her hands around. My hands dropped lower and started removing her skirt. Before I even realized it, the skirt was gone and so were the tights. My fingers were tugging at her panties and her hips were lifting so I could remove them. I pulled away from her lips panting for air. "Wow" was all I could manage.

Hermione wiggled her hips reminding me of the panties in my hands and on her hips. I pulled them down her legs dropping them free of her legs. My body pressed between her legs again and this time her legs locked around my hips rubbing her wet center against my stomach. Our hips pressed together as our lips met; everything was soft and slow. It was about being together and as close as we could be. As hips pressed together I could feel the burn awaken in my core and beg to be caressed. Our lips never parted until our tongues slid between them. My hand slid down her body and leg pulling it away from my hips and pushing it back to brace her foot against the seat edge. The feel of her open against me caused my hips to roll and rub against her.

Hermione dropped her head back and let loose a long slow moan of my name. The sound sent a shiver down my spine. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate. I reached down and spread her open against me. Flexing my abs, I ground against her. She gasped and pulled up right kissing me deeply the closer we got the closer we needed to be. She slid down until our hips were even. With even hips, her core was right against mine. Reaching down again I spread my lips as well. A single thrust forward pressed our lips together as well as out clits. We rocked together and the sensation was like nothing either of us had ever felt. Our slick juices mixed together spreading up to our rubbing clits. My hips thrust against hers faster and she pulled my body tightly against her. Closer and closer and closer we were and still closer we needed to be. The water was making things slower. In one swift move I lifted her up holding her close, our clits never coming apart. I lay us on the floor at the edge of the tub and held myself above her on my extended arm. The angle changed, making the thrusts rub us together in longer wetter strokes. My hips thrust faster and faster, while hers matched my every stroke.

Her voice shook as she called my name "Gi...in...in...in...ny. Oh Merlin Ginny… I'm going to come… Ginny… Come with me."

I gave a nod just as close as she was "Just… say… the… word." All the stops were pulled out. I was pushing, thrusting, and moving against her as fast as I could, my climax rising in me fast and hard. Then it hit that point where I have to fight and hold it back and wait for her. I bite my lip holding it in as I kept the pace up against her. My eyes clenched tightly closed.

Arms wrapped around my neck and a body pulled up against mine. A voice struggled to speak in my ear "Please Ginny. Please. Come now… come with me now." She tried to say my name again, but our orgasms crashing against us ripped and twisted it into a scream that I echoed. My arms gave out under our combined weight and we collapsed to the floor our hips still pressed tightly together, our lips still spread against each other, and our clits still caressing. Our juices flooded together making our clits wetter. Slowly our bodies came to a stop no longer bucking, thrusting, and pulling out the orgasm. We lay together clits pulsing one against the other, lips still spread hot and wet. Our arms held us together as we slowly came down from the incredible high. I was happy with her in my arms I never wanted to let go.

A hand moved from where it had been clinging to my back to stroke through my wet hair. "Ginny?"

"Hmm?" was my response.

"How did you get so good at that?" she let out a long slow moan and her body squirmed under me.

Her movement sent shivers through out my still calming body. I pushed up slightly pulling our bodies apart and moving down to lay my head against her chest. "Wouldn't you like to know?" the smile on my face was evident in my voice.

She laughed "I'm going to have to find out what else you know." her hand continued to stroke through my hair and I could feel her lift her head to look down at me.

"There's only one way to do that." I prayed she would take the bait as my hand drew circles and swirls on her stomach.

"Would that involve ending up with you like this on a regular basis?" She took the bait.

"Yes, yes it would." My hand slid up and down her side.

"Sounds good to me." she tiled my chin up to meet my lips with hers.

I was going to enjoy this.


End file.
